Birthday Vendettas
by frostedmischief
Summary: It's Claras birthday and everything is going just as birthdays do... until something terrible happens. She gets both the Doctor and the Winchesters for help, lucky girl. Slight AU.


'Clara' a soft masculine voice whispers, stirring her from her sleep along with a gentle nudge.

'You're going to sleep your entire birthday away' the voice says with a rumble of laughter.

'No dad' she murmurs, squeezing her eyes shut pointedly 'There will be no waking up today, I am going to go back to sleep, and I am going to be 20 again in three, two...'

He smiles down at her an whispers 'okay sweetie' before departing from her room quietly.

* * *

A pillow hits her in the face with a thump.

'Up' her dad articulated as she groaned in protest 'Now'.

He pulls her by the legs out of bed and they fall to the floor'.

It's 5 o'clock, and your step monsters are here for your party. I know you don't like parties so we're only going to do your favourite part, the cake and then we are going to pull the old ' poor Clara is feeling sick ' and they are going to leave their presents and go' he says matter-of-factly.

'So' he wheezes out 'you are going to get dressed and go downstairs' he states before, again, leaving the room.

* * *

The candles illuminated their faces in a sickly, yellow glow.

The monotonous drone of the birthday song, sung by her soulless relatives rang through the dimly lit house.

'Time to make a wish honey' her fathers voice whispers in her ear. She shuts her eyes and thinks of her wish before proceeding to blow out her 21 candles.

_I wish to never grow old._

Her families empty cheers and laughter fills the room.

* * *

'Well, that's the last of them' she sighs contently as she locks the door.

Her dad smiles as he starts picking up the rubbish 'See, it wasn't that bad.' he laughs at the look on her face.

'If only your mother were h-' she starts towards the stairs 'I'm going to bed' she announces before continuing on her way, eyes welling up.

She bounds into her room, and then her bathroom before locking her door, tears streaming down her face and whimpers stuck in her throat.

She turns towards the sink and turns the knob, hearing the satisfying sound of water running and she looks into the mirror.

'Aghh!' _What the... __**what?!**_

'Clara, you okay?' her father shouts from downstairs, worry obvious in his voice.

'Yeah, I'm fine dad' she blurts back out of habit.

_Fine my butt!. _

She looks back at the mirror cautiously to make sure she isn't going crazy. Her twelve year old self stares back at her and she jumps in surprise.

'Yeah, I'm definitely going crazy'.

She doesn't know why but she heads for the phone and starts dialing the number before she can think.

'Hello?' a voice says 'Uh, hi Martha' Clara replies shakily.

'Clara? I said _only_ to call me if something weird happens' Martha said haughtily

'And I am an idiot, what's wrong?' she said quickly.

'Well, I look like I did when I was twelve so I think that might be a problem' Clara blurts out loudly.

'Clara, calm down. I'll call a friend and he'll help you'.

'How can he help m-... Hello?' the dial tone droned 'Motherhugger you hung up on me?!'

A strange mechanical whirring comes from the corner of the room, followed by a soft clunk.

She turns slowly, hoping this is all a dream 'Are you Clara?' an extremely english voice questions.

She raises her eyes from the ground quickly to see a man who looks like a rectangle with floppy hair, wearing a bowtie and tweed jacket, in the background, a blue police box, something that hasn't been around since the 60s.

She smirks and says 'A police box and a bowtie? _Seriously?_'

He looks around self consciously and then 'Oh, lovely, you're one of those. Anywho, my name is the Doctor and I have to ask you a question.

Did you make a wish?'

She nods.

'And it came true, in a way that you can't believe' he continues.

'I-I guess it did' He smiles and heads back to the box 'Well, let's go!' and he opens the door and climbs in.

She stays in place, apprehensive to the practically unknown man.

His head pops out from around the door.

'Come on!' he says, goofy grin encumbering his face 'The T.A.R.D.I.S can take you _anywhere_ in the_ entire _universe, among others to be honest. Now tell me that you aren't interested'.

Her smirk stretching into a smile

_Finally, an adventure. _

As soon as she walks in she looks around and is confounded.

'Go on, say it, they always do' the man states.

'It's smaller on the outside' she says, almost breathless.

He looks confused 'Well, that's... different'.

He then proceeds to travel up the stairs to this gigantic contraption in the middle of the room, all with a twist and a flourish.

She follows after a second or so.

'So, Sexy, what do we make of this... this?' He says in a quiet voice.

'Sexy!? Are you flirting with basically a 12 year old girl?!' Clara proclaims judgmentally.

He looks at her as if he has just seen her.

'No, not you, her!' He replies while gesturing to the machine.

She stares at him, unknowing whether she should continue, before he points this rod towards her that has a great green light and makes a high pitched mechanical sing.

'Sonic screwdriver' He says proudly.

He looks back towards the console, and after seeing something on the screen, a distressed look comes over his face.

He looks at her with a somber guilt.

Eyes widening in worry, trepidation taking all the strength from her voice.

'Wha-What is it?' she muttered, taking a step towards him.

'This is bad. This is extremely very not good' the Doctor replies to what seems to be no one.

He glides around to the other side of the console and types in a number, which, after a few rings, is picked up.

' Hello boys!' the Doctor says cheerily 'Good to see you again' he continues.

Two faces appear on the screen in front of them.

One has long brown hair, reminiscent of a lions mane and a heavy pout.

The other looks older and just darn pretty with his green eyes.

Both in what seems like hunting gear.

'I wish we could say the same Doctor' breathed out the long haired solemn one.

_Americans then, judging by the accent._

' You only contact us when it hits the fan' the older one continues, voice much deeper than expected.

The Doctor nervously giggles ' I do, don't I. Well, getting on with it. This is Clara' he pulls her in front of the screen gently ' and her age is gradually getting lower, earlier today was her 21st birthday, now she barely looks 8...'

_**8!**__ I'm even younger now?!_

'Do you know of anything that could do this?'

The boys share a look before the older one sighs and looks at the screen.

'We're dealing with the same situation all around here and we've narrowed it down to two possibilities.' Green Eyes said.

The Doctor eyes him expectantly ' What do you have for me Dean?'.

the older one, Dean, says nothing and looks at the man next to him, who sighs before saying ' It's between a very strong witch or a crossroads demon, Doc'.

The Doctor makes a sound very similar to a hurrumph and pulls a lever.

'Sam, Dean, I guess I'm going to need your help'. The screen cuts out and the mechanical whirring starts before the sound of what can be assumed as a landing is made.

The door opens with a swift swing, Sam and Dean now standing in the doorway.

Clara looks on in wonder.

'You called?' Dean joked with a cocky smile.

They sauntered in, as if the place were there home.

'We have Bobby pulling some information for us, singling out the perp' remarks Sam as he walks past her with a smile and a wave.

'We should have of the knowledge within the hour'.

A phone rings and Clara blurts with a smirk 'Speak of the devil...'

Dean looks at her pointedly and says ' That saying, probably best not to say around us, because it could actually happen' she nods stiffly, shock setting in with what he said.

_Wait? __**What! The devil is real...**__ uh OKay_

Sam closes the phone with a flip and announces ' Bobby has noticed omens in this part of England' he points to a spot on a map ' and has figured out that it is a witch, a few centuries old, that is staying in that area'.

Clara looks on the map ' That's my town! There's a witch in my town?!' she exclaims.

'I believe so Clara, and we must get on with it, you're barely looking 4 anymore' the Doctor spouts remorsefully.

The whirring and thudding begins again and is over even quicker than it started.

'I've flown us to the centre of the the omens, the power centre if you will' the Doctor states and hops down the stairs in a childlike manner before opening the door onto a familiar garden.

She strides towards the garden as well as any 4 year old can.

A flash of bright light comes from one side of the garden.

Sam picks her up suddenly, much to her surprise, and charges towards the light quietly alongside Dean.

A female figure has its back turned towards them, before turning around and facing them.

'Aunty Rosie?' Clara says, unable to keep the confusion from coming in her voice.

Sam places her down on the grass gently, Clara finding herself unable to stand.

Rosie laughs wickedly ' Is little Clara confused? I mean, a witch in the family, that is impossible (!).'

Clara feels the air leave her lungs.

'Poor naive Clara, always the centre of attention' she continues with all the condescension that she can manage.

'Listen lady' says Dean ' Turn her back, turn them all back, unless you want us to gank you' he continues then adds with a smile ' very slowly'.

She flicks her hand unworriedly.

' No, you wont. Wolf, sic 'em boy'

A dog that appears seemingly from nowhere jumps to attack the Doctor.

He flashes the sonic screwdriver at it but it does no good, so he grabs the nearest thing to hit it with, which happens to be a plank of wood and hits it on the head, knocking it out.

'Bad Wolf' he says with a laugh, joking to himself.

Aunt Rosies face falls, and the Boys turn towards her.

She steps back, petrified.

'I'll do it, but please, don't hurt me!' Her voice wavering with fear.

Dean goes to pick Clara up by the hand, he seems so much larger to her now.

He begins cradling her like you would a baby.

They face Rosie and she mutters something under her breath and with a flick of the wrist, Clara is back to normal.

Rosie disapparates in a flash.

Clara and Dean crash to the ground unexpectedly.

'Ow' spouts Dean ' Can you please get off me Clara?' he wheezes, glaring at Sam who is chortling to the side of him.

She clambers to the Doctors side as Dean pulls himself up off the ground and says nonchalantly.

'Well Clara, you definitely look better at 21' ending with an eyebrow wiggle.

Sam goes to his side and places his hand on his shoulder forcefully 'Just don't Dean' he smiles at her.

'Time to drop you boys off, don't you think?' the Doctor asks cheerily before continuing into the blue box, followed by the three of them.

The door closes behind them and the sounds begin yet again, though more joltingly than before.

When they hear the thud, they collect themselves and look around awkwardly.

'Here we are' says the Doctor, hopping down the steps towards them.

'Home' he says to the boys.

Dean laughs and says 'I would hardly call a skeevy motel home, but thanks.'

Sam glances at the Doctor and Clara before saying 'Until next time then' sauntering towards the Doctor, hand offered out in a handshake.

The Doctor disregards that and embraces him in a hug, then pulling away, quickly waving.

Dean faces them and before he knows it, Clara is hugging him.

'Thank you' she mumbles against his chest.

She steps away before regaining composure and adding ' Not like I couldn't have handled it myself' she adds with the intonations of a joke.

Sam laughs softly and takes her into a warm hug.

'You're okay kid' he says into her hair.

Pulling away, they open the door and walk slowly into their motel room.

They turn around slowly and wave their goodbye as the door closes.

'Home time then?' The Doctor says morosely, pulling levers, starting the sounds again until the door opens onto her bedroom.

She slowly steps out before turning towards him.

'That was the most fun I've ever had, do you know that?' she says with a soft smile.

Expecting him to go back in and leave, she turns her back and walks towards her bed.

'Or you could come with me' he murmers softly.

She turns around to face him, face alight with amusement.

'On more adventures' he continues, her smile widening

'Could be dangerous though' he adds.

She jumps up in excitement and steps towards him.

She says, as calmly as she can manage, a huge smile on her face.

'_So_, when do we start?

* * *

_**FIN**_

So, what did you guys think of it? If you want to, let me know.


End file.
